warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
|pastaffie=None |namest=Kittypet: |namesl=Jake |familyt=Mates: Sons: Daughters: |familyl=Quince, Nutmeg Firestar, Scourge, Socks, Unnamed kits Princess, Ruby, Unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge}} '''Jake' is a plump ginger tom, with soft, silky fur, a flame-colored pelt, pale leaf -green eyes, and a long-healed nick in one ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Jake is first introduced when Talltail finds him cornered by a dog somewhere in the Twolegplace. Talltail jumps on the dogs back, giving Jake just the edge he needs to win the fight. After the dog runs away, Jake recognizes Talltail as a Clan cat, but mistakes him for ThunderClan, not knowing that there are more Clans. Talltail leaves Jake with a warning to be more wary of dogs in the future. :He runs into Jake again the next day after getting sick from eating a poisoned rat. Jake runs to get some help and returns with his housefolk. When Talltail wakes up after being rescued, Jake reassures him that he is safe. Jake explains that he faked a bellyache to get their attention, then led them to where Talltail was. He also talks about the vet. Jake tells Talltail that the water his housefolk brought is safe to drink. Then he leaves the room. :Jake comes in later to eat. His housefolk give Talltail some food and Jake tells him to eat it. Jake stays with him the rest of the day. When his owner lets Talltail out of the "vet basket", Talltail hisses at him, but Jake defends his housefolk. Talltail complains that the twoleg is cruel to keep him trapped in his den, but Jake once again defends his housefolk's actions. Jake talks about how he communicates with his Twoleg. He just says "yes" to everything because he can't quite understand what his Twoleg is saying. He taught his Twoleg the word for food, and Jake says that he sometimes tries to say it, but his accent is terrible. :The conversation then changes to Clans and Jake asks Talltail some questions. Jake is quite in awe to be spending time with an actual warrior. Eventually, when hearing of his mission, Jake wants to go with Talltail and help him with it. Talltail refuses, not wanting help from a kittypet. However, Jake convinces to let him come along just as a guide to help him in Twolegplace. :Jake and Talltail start their mission. On the way though the Twolegplace they meet another kittypet, Quince. They meet a Thunderpath but Talltail sensed that a dog was near them but Jake knew that the dog was there and it happens every time. :Jake talks about a cat knows everything in their area. Then they meet up with some cats that are hostile. The hostile cats take Talltail and Jake to Jay, the cat who knows everything. : ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluepaw sees him while hunting, sitting on a fence on the edge of Twolegplace. The ginger cat offers a friendly greeting and asks if Bluepaw is a forest cat. Although Bluepaw is reluctant to speak to him, Jake still continues his tirade of questions, confusing the blue-gray she-cat. A plump gray she-cat joins Jake on the fence, and soon Pinestar arrives and scolds Bluepaw for talking to the kittypets. As Bluepaw leaves, Jake says his farewell and offers to let Bluepaw into his nest next time he sees her. :Bluefur thinks of Jake later on, when Sunfall mentions an increase in kittypet scents around ThunderClan's border. :Bluefur finds Pinestar speaking with Jake later on, discovering that the leader is inquiring about kittypet life. :Later on at a Gathering, Cedarstar mentions an oddly adventurous ginger kittypet that had been trespassing in ShadowClan territory, causing Bluefur to think of Jake. :Bluefur continues worrying about Pinestar's interest in Jake, and is constantly suspicious that Pinestar is with the ginger kittypet when he goes missing several times. :Bluefur thinks of Jake one last time when she sees his fence while out hunting with Thrushpelt. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Jake is mentioned, though not by name, when Firepaw confirms to Yellowfang that both of his parents are kittypets, and Jake is his father. In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :He is mentioned briefly, though not by name, when Quince looks at a photograph of Jake and murmurs to herself that it is strange that neither Ruby, Socks, or Tiny have his ginger fur, but she sees the same spirit in them as him. He is mentioned not by name by Quince, when Tiny asked if she knew anything about the forest. She said that his father explored there couple of times and told her about it. He is also mentioned by the two housecats when Tiny is passing by them running away from his home. They said that Jake was in the forest often. Trivia *Vicky confirmed that Jake was Firestar's father. This was suspected for a long time by the fandom, taking in account Jake's pelt color, interest in the forest, and the fact that he was seen near a gray she-cat, who could have been Quince.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Moreover, Jake is also the father of Scourge, making Scourge and Firestar half-brothers. *On her Facebook page, Vicky stated that Jake was killed when he was struck by a meteorite while sitting on a fence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page However, she later clarified that it was indeed a joke.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Kate thinks Tallstar goes out of StarClan to visit Jake.Revealed on Kate's official Blog Family Members '''Mates:' :Quince: :Nutmeg: Sons: :Socks: :Scourge: :Firestar: Daughters: :Ruby: :Princess: Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grandsons: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Amberkit: Great Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Great-Great Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters